Caught
by LilMissSunshine123
Summary: Blake comes home to an interesting suprise. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Blake screamed. Andie sent him a look. "What does it LOOK like we're doing?" Rated T for saafety :


**So, I thought I'd write this just to let everyone know that I'm still alive & writing :) I wanted to do a quick oneshot because I'm not officially done any chapters right now, but I thought you guys would want to read _something_. I have like... 15 different things that I'm working on right now. 15 Completely different stories, different plots, different _categories_. I will admit, one of them is Naruto... I'm a total NaruSaku nerd and I am proud. But, dont get me wrong, I still love Chase&&Andie :)**

**So... here it goes! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own noothing! No characters. Not even the video game. Although, I _do _own the plot of this oneshot :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Caught<strong>

* * *

><p>The final bell rang, and within seconds, the halls were filled with students, eager to leave MSA. A single, dark haired man stayed seated at his desk, silently doing paperwork as the end-of-the-day anouncements rung through his ears. He was in the middle of signing a paper with his signature when his door was burst open.<p>

"Blakey!"

The sudden outburst startled the man, causing him to accidentally scribble over his neatly signed papers. Blake groaned. "Chase, I told you not to call me that at school." Blake sighed. Chase stood, leaning against the doorway. Blake sent a glare in his direction. Chase rolled his brown orbs, muttering incoherent words under his breath.

"No need to get your panties in a bunch, your _heiness_," Chase teased, the signature Collins Family smirk on his face.

"What do you want, Chase?" Blake sighed.

Chase said nothing, leading his girlfriend into his office. They both sat down at the chairs in front of his desk.

She gave Blake a grin. "Blakey," she greeted.

"You _guys_!" Blake whined. "Not at school!"

Ever since Chase and Andie started going out, they've been attached at the hip. They were so close, she even treated Blake as if he were her brother.

"I prefer calling you Blakey instead of 'Director Collins,'" Andie mused. "It seems to formal for my liking."

"Exactly what I thought!" Chase agreed, grinning widely.

Blake groaned. "Okay, what do you two want?"

"Nothing, I thought I'd just let you know I'm bringing Andie home," Chase said casually. Andie blushed slightly, looking down.

Blake sent the couple a suspicious stare. "No funny business." Blake warned with a stern expression.

Chase stared at Blake with a curious look.

"Define... _'Funny Business_,'"

"I mean, _'Don't do stupid shit while I'm gone_.'" Blake deadpanned. "Is that a well enough explanation for you?"

Chase grinned. "What kind of stupid shit do you _think_ we're gonna do?"

Blake groaned, sending his brother a stare. "I think you know what I'm talking about, Chase."

"Ooh, _that_ 'stupid shit,'" Chase grinned, glancing at Andie. He sent a wink in her direction. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed a deep red.

"Oh god," Andie muttered under her breath.

"Chase, Andie," Blake said. "None of that, do you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Chase shrugged, pulling himself off the chair. He took Andie's hand in his lead her out the office. "See ya later, Blakey!"

He eyed the two suspicious as they left before turning back to his paperwork.

* * *

><p>It wasn't that late when Blake pulled into the driveway of his and Chase's house. He stared at the large house in confusion. Usually all the lights would be on. Especially with how forgetful Chase was to remember to turn off the lights before you leave a room.<p>

But not today. All the lights were turned off.

Blake stared suspiciously at the house before running inside.

"Chase? Andie?" Blake called once he had closed the door behind him.

No response.

If anything it was dead silent in the house.

He hung his coat up on the rack and left his briefcase by the door to his home office.

"Maybe they're upstairs," Blake thought aloud. As he went up the stairs, he thought he could hear a noise coming from one of the higher floors of the house. He quickened his pace as he reached the second floor. He could hear a pounding a faint pounding noise coming from above. His brows furrowed, wondering what it could be. Blake quickly ran up to the third floor. The loud banging was louder. Music was blasting from the floor above it.

Suddenly he heard a muffled scream.

Blake froze.

He heard yet another scream, this time recognizing the voice.

"CHASE!"

Andie.

He ran up the stairs as quickly as he could, reaching the fourth floor. Blake listened for where the music was coming from. He followed the sound until he turned left into the hallway. The music came from the room down the hall.

It suddenly hit Blake _who's _room it was.

Chase's.

"Chase! Faster!" Andie's voice was muffled from the doorway. Blake thought for a second he could hear her laughing. "Knew you couldn't keep up with me, Boyband!"

"I'm just getting warmed up, Sunshine!"

Blake's face twisted into a horrified expression. He angrily stomped down the hall, before throwing the door open.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING-" Blake stopped himself, before fully realizing the scene he had just interupted. Blake face palmed.

"What the hell, Blake!" Chase yelled. He pressed a button on a controller. "I was just about to win!"

"Um, sweetie, no you weren't," Andie rolled her eyes. "You're still 2000 points behind me."

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Two. DOING?" Blake screamed.

Andie sent him a look. She gestured to the set-up mats they were standing on.

"What does it _look _like we're doing? We're playing DDR."

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you, who don't know what DDR is, it's Dance Dance Revolution. Go google it or something, it's basically the best game in the world :) I could spend hours playing it with my friends :D<strong>

****

**okay. So... my friend Ariana told me to write something like this... Like something that sounds really... bad, and then ends up being some completely innocent or something... It was pretty funny doing it, I was trying not to laugh near the end :D**

**Make my day & leave a review! :D**

**oxoxo  
>LilMissSunshine123 :)<strong>


End file.
